


Paint It Red;

by juneedes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lip Balm, Prequel, of sorts, redverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneedes/pseuds/juneedes
Summary: Okay, you do have good intentions, buying the lip balm for him and his chapped lips, but what kind of friend would you also be if you don't throw in something he despises into the mix just for the fun of it?





	Paint It Red;

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Lips Always;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080290) by [alezander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander). 



> Sort of prequel to alezander's Red Lips Always; I did not intend to expand on this universe this way, since I wrote the first drafts of this before I was asked if I was working on any Redverse (I'm calling this universe Redverse now) things. But since it fits, I gladly adjusted it to fit Redverse. This happens some time before Red Lips Always; but still on about those red lips.

 

 

It's a habit, you think--a bad one. His lips are a bit on the dry side--probably not enough water or vitamins, plus all the workload they have these days--and he has a lot, lot of fun messing with them. He chews on them, tries to pick the dry skin off with his teeth. When they bleed, he stops, maybe pays more attention to what he is doing (he is so unaware! Again, _habits_!).  
  
He brings the back of his palm to wipe at the blood, but it only smudges, taints his lips red. So he licks at it to wipe it away and makes a small sound of pleasure as he takes in the coppery taste. It only spurs him on to suck in that lower lip to draw out more of that sweet, tasty blood until the wound closes. Ah, there's your cue!

That is, your cue to instantly make him regret his actions when you intentionally make him grin and smile. Grinning and smiling makes the wound open up again, and it can be rather painful. It's a very roundabout way of saying "you should stop messing with your lips, you damned fool," and he obviously doesn't get it.

  
  
\----  
  
  
  
His upper lip does not get as abused as the lower one, but when push does come to shove and he decides to pay attention to the upper one for a change, gods, was he adorable! It makes his lower lip jut out in a pout as he goes on and abuses his upper lip. It makes you want to catch that lower lip and abuse it, yourself.  
  
Then he sweeps his tongue between his lips, fast enough not to tease but enough to catch your attention. But the act brings with it some sort of finality. Show's over, you guess, and so you bury yourself back into your work, sighing loudly as you try to find where you stopped and trying to forget whatever thoughts crossed your mind about him.  


  
\------  
  
  
  
But you're not his best friend for nothing, so you bravely go and purchase a lipstick--balm? You think the kind saleslady said it was a lip balm since you had frantically explained to her something about chapped lips and she did recommend the thing.  
  
Then you unceremoniously shove it into his hands, and stare expectantly at him.  
  
"A lipstick," he flatly says, staring at the thing.  
  
"Lip _balm_ ," you correct him. He shrugs, finding no difference.  
  
" _Cherry_ lip balm," he adds, glaring. He opens the lip balm and holds it menacingly as if to apply it on you.  
  
"Of course!" you laugh, all while quickly covering your lips in defense. "Your favorite!"  
  
"Least favorite!" Okay, you do have good intentions, buying the lip balm for him and his chapped lips, but what kind of friend would you also be if you don't throw in something he despises into the mix just for the fun of it?

"And with _tint_ , it's gonna look obvious!" he adds, flushing in anger. Okay, you know he's still in the middle of finding more about himself (mostly being in touch with his feminine side. You recently caught him trying women's wear and he actually looks _good_ ), but he doesn't want anything getting out yet, and the tinted balm is going to hint exactly the opposite of what he wants though, as he had heatedly pointed out, but then...

"That's the point!" you tell him cheerfully, even if you're definitely feeling a little bad now that you're doing opposite of what he wants. "I know you wanted to try going out looking... yeah," Way to be so damn vague in a negative way. "I know you wanted to try since... the Incident--since I caught you; heck, I'm sure you wanted to try even before that I bet!" Fuck, way to dig your own grave, digging up all the things in your friendship that you agreed should have been kept buried. "I-I'm sure you'll look nice, anyway, and I did buy that for your poor, chapped lips."  
  
With great effort do you finally end your rambling. You fidget nervously as you await his reaction.

He grumbles as he contemplates your words and the lip balm in his hand. Then without further ado, he brings out his phone and holds it up as a mirror as he applies it on himself. His tongue even makes an appearance, that habitual sweep, the cherry on top. His frown only deepens as he tastes the flavor on his lips. His lips that look less like a dry desert now, and more like molten red velvet.  
  
"So? How do I look?"  
  
...Well, you've held back for far too long, see. Your only response was to cup his cute, pouty face and taste his cherry-tainted lips. Cherry tastes good on him. Plus, your idiot brain could now only think about how fucking pretty he was, just imagine how he'd look when he finally completes his soul-searching and comes out complete--

 

\-----

  
  
You really deserved that punch.

 

\-----

  
At least you get another kiss in apology, some time later when you finally patch up your friendship and he gets a new lip balm. This time, it tastes a little like chocolate, a little like mint.  
  


 


End file.
